Love is a crazy thing
by Weiss Schneezed
Summary: After a tragic experience when she was young, Weiss Schnee finds it hard to trust the faunas until a faunas girl named Blake shows up and shows Weiss that not all faunas can be bad. Will Ruby and Yang's constant meddling in Weiss and Blake's relationship split them apart or make them realize their feelings for each other? Find out in "Love is a crazy thing".
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Guys, I did it again. I made another story… I am so sorry! I couldn't help myself, I should of been working on my other stories instead of making this one and I just feel terrible but I really wanted to write this. I do hope you guys enjoy my very first Monochrome story though and I will try my best to not get side tracked by other things and work on my other stories. **

"_Weiss!" A nine year old Ruby with short black hair yelled as she ran towards a girl with short white hair. _

_The girl known as Weiss turned around and smiled at her younger friend "Hello Ruby, where's Yang?" _

_Ruby took a few seconds to catch her breath before smiling at Weiss "She's on her way, she slept in as usual" _

_Weiss rolled her eyes "Of course she did, that girl is always sleeping in" _

_Ruby giggled and grabbed ahold of Weiss' hand and pulled her towards the elementary school doors "Come on Weiss! We can't be late for class!" _

"_Hey! Wait!" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair yelled as she ran towards the two girls._

_Weiss released her hand from Ruby's so she could cross her arms and give the girl a disapproving look "Yang, this is the tenth time you have slept within the last two weeks. Why?" _

_Yang gave the white haired girl a cheeky grin as she rubbed the back of her neck "I'm sorry Weiss, I just get so absorbed into my video games that I forget what time it is"_

_Weiss rolled her eyes for a second time "I swear those video games are going to rot your brain"_

_Ruby grabbed Weiss and Yang by their wrists and attempted to pull them towards a class room "Come on guys! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" _

_Yang and Weiss looked at each other before giving the other one a big smile "okay!" _

_The three girls arrived at their classroom right when the bell rang. The first half of their morning the teacher read to the kids the tale of Red riding hood, the other half was of Ruby and Yang building a castle out of fake bricks well Weiss pretended to be the Queen and tell the two other girls how to build the castle. When lunch time arrived the three girls sat together in a circle on the floor and talked about what games they should play after lunch. _

_Everything was going so well till Weiss was called over by the teacher. When Weiss stood up and turned to ask what the teacher wanted she noticed a man standing beside her. That man was her father. _

_Weiss cautiously made her way over to the tall man known as her father. When she was standing only a few feet in front of him she noticed that there was a look in his eyes that could only be seen as sorrow. _

"_Dad, why are you here?" Weiss asked _

_ leaned down on one knee so that he was Weiss' height "Weiss darling, I'm sorry to tell you this but I found a job in atlas…" _

_Weiss stared at her father in shock before shaking her head and back away from him with tears threatening to fall "No, no, no, no, this can't be right you're lying!" _

_Yang and Ruby ran over to Weiss sensing that something was wrong. _

_ stood back up "I'm sorry Weiss but we are moving to Atlas, today"_

_Weiss fell to her knees and started to cry "No! I don't want to go! I love it here, I don't want to leave my friends!" _

_Weiss' father walked over to Weiss and picked her up as she thrashed around in his arms crying. He looked down at Ruby and Yang "I'm sorry girls" with that turned around and made his way out the door with Weiss screaming and yelling in his arms. _

_Ruby and Yang tried to run after her but the teacher held them back. As the sister's finally took in the thought that they were never going to see Weiss again they broke down crying. _

8 Years Later

Weiss made her way out of the airport and took a deep breath before smiling "It's been awhile since I've been in Vale, I wonder how they're doing?"

Weiss hailed a cab that drove her into town. Weiss paid the man before stepping out of the car where she stood in front of a small coffee. Weiss smiled to herself and made her way into the shop taking in the different scents of coffee and tea's. Weiss only had to wait a few minutes in line before it was her turn to order.

Weiss walked up to the counter still looking up at the board "Hello, could I please get a white chocolate mocha"

"Weiss? Is that you?"

Weiss looked at the girl behind the cash register and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When Weiss was sure she wasn't just seeing things a smile broke out onto her face "Yes it is me, Ruby"

Ruby leaned across the counter and hugged Weiss "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you, it's been so long, how have you been?"

Weiss opened her mouth to reply but got interrupted by someone behind her clearing their throat obviously annoyed by the two girls who were chatting away when there was a line of people who wanted their coffee. The two girls gave everyone in the line a sheepish look.

"I get off work in five minutes so we can talk then" Ruby said with a smile as she took Weiss' money.

Weiss nodded "Sounds good" Weiss got her coffee and sat down at a table for two as she waited for Ruby to get off work.

When Ruby got off work she found Weiss right away and sat down in the seat across from her "So like I was saying before, How have you been? How did you get that scar? I see that you've grown your hair out"

Weiss chuckled "I see you're still as hyperactive as ever and to answer your questions I have been good, I will tell you how I got the scar later and yes Ruby I grew my hair out"

Ruby smiled at the white haired girl "I can also see that you haven't changed one bit, you're still that proper mannered girl you were eight years ago"

Weiss smiled "That I am" Weiss was so caught up in the conversation she almost forgot to ask about Yang "I can't believe I forgot to ask this but how has Yang been?"

"She's been good actually, Yang and I have been living with our uncle qrow for a few years now and were still as close as ever" Ruby said with a smile before her face lit up with excitement "I almost forgot to mention! Yang has a girlfriend!"

Weiss looked at Ruby a little shocked "Girlfriend? You mean like a friend who's a girl or the girlfriend that you kiss and hold hands with?"

Ruby chuckled "The kind you kiss and hold and hands with. Speaking of Yang, how about we go and see her! She should still be at home unless she has decided to go out somewhere with her girlfriend"

Weiss smiled "I would love to go see Yang"

Ruby and Weiss stood up from their seats and walked out of the coffee shop making there to Ruby and Yang's house. The walk there was pretty quiet except for the occasional talk about what the two have been doing over the years.

They eventually arrived at a nice little condo in downtown Vale. Ruby inserted the key into the lock jiggling the key around a bit tell she eventually opened the door letting Weiss walk into the house first before walking in behind her and closing the door and yelling out to her sister "Yang I'm home!"

There was a loud thump noise that came from down the hallway "Um Ruby what was that thump I just heard"

Ruby chuckled and she set her shoes on the shoe rack "That was just the sound of Yang falling off the bed and rushing around to get on some clothes" Weiss looked at Ruby confusion all over her face. It wasn't until Ruby did an air humping motion that Weiss finally got what Ruby meant.

A few minutes passed and Yang came out of the room in a pair of black short shorts and a yellow tank top with her long yellow hair looking as wild as ever "Hey Rubes, who is your friend….Weiss?"

Weiss smiled up at the blonde "Hi Yang" in a split second Weiss felt her feet leave the ground as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her blonde friend. Weiss could feel all the air in her body leave her in an instant "Yang… can't…. breath" Weiss took in big breaths of air immediately when Yang let her go.

A girl wearing a white long sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans with long pink and brown hair walked out of Yang's room and stood right beside Yang.

Weiss looked at the girl who seemed to be shorter than her and smiled "Hello, you must be Yang's girlfriend"

"You told her about Neo!?" Yang yelled at Ruby her face flaring red in embarrassment.

Ruby nodded "Was I not supposed to?"

Yang sighed and shook her head "I wanted to tell her myself!"

Weiss chuckled "You two are the same as ever" Weiss looked over at Neo "Hello Neo, My names Weiss I'm an old friend of these two goofballs"

"It's nice to meet you Weiss, I've heard a lot about you from Yang and Ruby" Neo signed

Weiss was a little shocked at the fact that the two sisters actually told people about her but at the same time it made her smile. Weiss turned back to the two bickering sisters and couldn't keep the smile on her face from growing.

"If you told Weiss about Neo I get to tell her about Cinder" Yang said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ruby's face turned beat red "You wouldn't dare"

Seeing how red Ruby's face went peaked Weiss' interest about this Cinder person so she decided to get into the conversation "If this Cinder girl's name gets your face this red then I certainly want to know more about her"

Yang smirked "Well for starters she's an older woman"

If it was even possible Ruby's face had gone more red than before which only peaked Weiss' interest even more.

"I got to say I thought that me and Neo did lewd things but when it comes to Ruby and Cinder I think there acts in the bedroom are way lewder" Yang commented her smirk turning into a big grin.

"We have a nice healthy relationship that is cuddling only" Ruby said trying to defend herself when there was a sudden knock on the door. Ruby turned around to answer the door and what she saw was something that she would never forget

Cinder stood in front of her with a sexy cop outfit on well swinging a pair of handcuffs in her hand "You have been a bad girl~"

Weiss stood beside Ruby as she looked up at Cinder "That's quite the 'healthy' relationship you have there Ruby"

Ruby's face was as red as her namesake. Ruby reached forward and grabbed Cinder by her hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Hey! If you're gonna do each other in the bathroom at least do it in the shower so you can wash yourselves off after!" Yang yelled

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled from inside the bathroom.

Weiss shook her head "Okay, you two seriously need to fill me in on what happened these past two years"

Yang smiled at Weiss before a serious expression appeared on her face "Weiss…" Yang cupped Weiss' cheek gliding her thumb across the scar on the white haired girls face "How did this happen?"

Weiss pushed Yang's hand away from her face, taking a step backwards "I'll tell you when Ruby's finished in the bathroom"

Ten minutes passed before Ruby and Cinder finally came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room where Yang, Weiss and Neo were sitting on the couch waiting pationatly for the two girls.

Yang looked up at the two girls "Nice make out hair"

Ruby's face turned bright red as she dragged Cinder over to the couch right across from the three girls.

"Now that Ruby's here you may begin your story Weiss" Yang said looking to Weiss.

Weiss glanced to her left at Neo then glanced up at Cinder "I don't really feel comfortable telling two strangers about my personal life"

Ruby nodded "Weiss does have a point"

Yang nodded her head in agreement before standing up from her seat "I'm sorry Cinder and Neo but I have to kick you two out of my house"

Cinder stood up from her seat "It's alright Yang, I understand the situation. Neo lets go get some pizza"

Neo stood up and gently slapped Yang on her rear when she walked passed "See you later, hot shot" Neo signed to Yang.

The two girls left leaving the three childhood friends to sit in the living room with an awkward silence hanging in the air.

Weiss finally broke the silence when she cleared her throat getting ready to speak "I got this scar eight years ago, the day when we moved to Atlas" Weiss smiled a bit when she realized that her two friends where leaning towards her, their eyes trained on her and only her, ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

Weiss took a deep breath before she continued "When we got off the plane my parents decided to stop of at the bank to take out some cash for the house we were buying. That day just so happened to be the day when the White Fang decided to attack that exact bank. One of the White Fang members grabbed me and held a knife to my throat, my father tried to save me by tackling the man holding me, when my father had tackled the man the knife just so happened to glide over top of my left eye and stab my father right in his gut"

Ruby made her over to Weiss, enveloping her into a hug "I'm so sorry Weiss…"

Weiss held back the tears she felt sting at the corner of her eyes "B-By the time the police came m-my father was already dead... " Weiss choked out

Yang decided to join the hug, rubbing small soothing circles on Weiss' back.

"A few years after my father's death my mother decided to commit suicide leaving me and Winter to defend for ourselves" Weiss could feel tears fall freely down her face as she sniffled "Luckily my parents had kept five thousand dollars in a safe, so me and Winter could buy a small apartment and food for the next few weeks. Winter and I eventually found jobs so we could pay for the bills and groceries, eventually we saved up enough money to get out of that small apartment and buy a small condo"

Ruby and Yang didn't say anything letting what Weiss had said sink in a bit.

Weiss whipped away her tears "I used to trust the faunas unlike my father but after that experience I don't think I can I trust those faunas scum anymore"

"Weiss just because the White Fang are a group of terrorists doesn't make other faunas the same as them" Yang commented

Weiss was going to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Yang stood up "Who could that be?" the blonde made her way to the door. When Yang opened the door she was surprised to see a girl with long black hair accompanied by a set of black cat ears on top "Blake!"

Ruby jumped up out of her seat "Blake's here?!" Ruby ran over to the door and pulled the faunas into a hug "What are you doing here?"

Blake chuckled "Am I not aloud to come and see two of my best friends every once in awhile?"

Yang smiled "Of course you are, it was just unexpected since you live twenty minutes out of town. Especially since you don't really like to come into town"

Blake returned Yang's smile "Well today just so happens to be one of those days I actually come into town, so I decided well I am in town why not go and see you two dorks" Blake ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Well it's great to see you Blake, would you like to come-" Ruby didn't get to finish her sentence when Weiss interrupted her.

"Ruby, Yang who is this Blake person you're talking-" Weiss rounded the corner, instantly freezing in place at the sight of the faunas girl.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck "Well this is awkward…"

"How so?" Blake asked

Yang was about to speak but Weiss cut her off "Your kind killed my father"

Blake was taken aback, unable to say a word.

"Your kind attempted to kill me, giving me this horrible scar in the process and dare I say it again, killed my father" Weiss said glaring daggers at Blake.

Blake took in Weiss' words before she spoke "I'm sorry to hear that but just because your parents were killed by a faunas doesn't mean they're all bad"

"Cut the crap, I'm sure all faunas like you are the same as the White Fang" Weiss replied with venom in her words.

Blake glared back at Weiss when she mentioned the White Fang "Just because the White Fang did something terrible doesn't make every other faunas the same as them"

Ruby and Yang slowly backed their way out of the room and into the kitchen still able to hear the two arguing.

Ruby turned to her older sister "Yang, what are we going to do?!"

Yang put on her best thinking face "If Weiss thinks that all faunas are terrible then we will just have to show her that they aren't!"

Ruby stared up at her sister for a few seconds before a smile appeared on her face "Yang your brilliant!"

Yang grinned "I know I am. Now lets go get this plan into motion!"

Yang and Ruby entered back into the living room where they left there two bickering friends who were in each other's face, well more like Weiss was on her tippy toes so she could be face to face with Blake.

Ruby got in between the two successfully pushing them away from one another "Alright thats its! The four of us are going to go do some quality bonding time"

"What?" Blake questioned

"You have got to be kidding me" Weiss commented with an unsatisfied expression written all over her face.

"Yup! The four of us are going to go play some video games, eat ice cream and have a nice friendly dinner" Yang said with a huge smile.

"Why?" Blake asked

"Because were going to show Weiss that all faunas aren't bad!" Ruby replied pulling Weiss and Blake into a big hug. After Ruby let the two go the four of them got their shoes on and headed out into town.

'_I can't believe they're making me get along with this faunas'_ Weiss thought to herself as she glanced to her left to look at the faunas before looking away with a slight blush '_She is cute though...' _

**(A/N) Well here's the first chapter of this story. I didn't really know what to call this story until this popped into my head and i'm not sure if I should keep it or not so if you guys have any idea's I would love to hear them :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter and I am sorry for the delay and I am sorry that I haven't gotten any chapters out like i've been wanting to. I thought I would have tons of spare time during the break but the last week has been pretty crazy so hopefully things will calm down now that christmas is over. Oh yeah one more thing Merry christmas and a happy new year to all of my lovely readers! **

**With that lets start the chapter! **

The four girls made their way out into town leaving Neo and Cinder behind to hopefully not trash the house like they did the last time they were left alone together, Yang and Ruby will never forget the time they came home only to find scorch marks all over the kitchen and various tubs of neapolitan ice cream spread throughout the house. It turned out that Neo and cinder thought it would be fun to do a reenactment of the faunas war using fire and ice cream. Ruby and yang swore to never leave those two alone again in their house so they were a little scared with what they would find when they got back.

Well Yang and Ruby were talking about what kind of mess they would find when they got home Weiss and Blake walked a few feet behind the two sisters in an awkward silence. Every few minutes Weiss would glance at Blake only to catch the faunas turning her head in the other direction trying to act as if she wasn't staring at the shorter girl.

Weiss finally got fed up with the faunas and turned to face the taller girl "What's your problem?! Why do you keep staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"No I was just thinking to myself" Blake noticed Weiss giving her an unamused glare and a hand gesture that told her to clarify what she was thinking "I was thinking of how short you were and how can such a small person hold so much anger"

Weiss' face went red with anger and before she could lash out at the faunas Ruby had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to a road that was closed off and filled with tents full of merchandise and different games "Ruby, what is this?"

"Its a fair! Me and Yang thought that this was the perfect place to take you two for some friendly bonding time!" Ruby continued to drag Weiss through a crowd of people tell they both arrived at a big tent with the words "Haunted house" at the top.

Weiss sighed "Ruby why did you bring us to a haunted house?

"For bonding of course! What's better then getting scared with your friends in some haunted house!" Ruby then started to jump up and down waving her arms like a maniac just so she could tell Yang where they were.

"Oh I don't know, How about a nice relaxing cafe where i can sit in peace and drink coffee tell my hearts content or how about a spa, yeah a spa sounds really nice we should go to one" Yang and Blake arrived just in time to hear Weiss go on about places she would rather be than here.

Yang slung an arm around Weiss' shoulder much to the white haired girls dismay "Oh come one Weiss! This is a haunted house what can be more fun than this, certainly not some stuffy cafe or a spa filled with stuck up jerks"

Blake smirked at the frown on Weiss' face "You know normally I would agree with the idea of a quiet cafe but this Haunted house does seem pretty fun"

Weiss glared up at the faunas who just gave her a crooked grin that just pised Weiss off even more. Weiss' head was filled with so many thoughts such as how much she wanted to strangle Ruby right now for bringing her here, or how much she wished she was at home with a book and a cup of hot coffee. The thought that was mostly on her mind right now was how much she really wanted to smack that smirk off of the faunas' face. But much to Weiss' disappointment there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Fine I'll go with you into the stupid Haunted house" Weiss finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Great! Now Weiss just remember that everything in this house is fake and there is nothing to be scared of" Yang said with a huge grin on her face as she skipped forward into the house with her sister leaving Weiss and Blake behind.

"Well I guess we should go in after them" Blake commented as she started to make her way into the house with Weiss in tow. Blake stopped in her tracks causing Weiss to bump into her, earning a glare from the shorter girl "I almost forgot to mention" Blake smirked at the questioning gaze Weiss was giving her "Try not to get too scared, okay?"

Weiss glared at the retreating faunas. Weiss was seriously thinking about slapping that grin off of her face but decided against it. She decided it was best to just get through the day and never see the faunas again.

Weiss caught up with Blake and the others. The hallway they were walking through was a bit narrow so they had to walk threw in pairs of two with Ruby and Yang in the front and Weiss and Blake in the back. Weiss had her arms crossed across her chest as she kept her fierce gaze on Ruby's back. Weiss was about to comment how boring this house was when a hand came out from under the stairs and grabbed her ankle causing her to scream and wrap her arms around Blake.

When Weiss looked up into the eyes of a very amused faunas the shorter girl came to her senses and let go of Blake. Weiss cleared her throat and straightened out her shirt "You will never speak of this"

Blake grinned at the white haired girl as she continued on her way through the house "Oh this is just too priceless"

"You okay back there Weiss?" Ruby asked after she heard the girl scream a few minutes ago

"I-I'm perfectly fine Ruby, Y-You needn't worry about me" Weiss stuttered out as she trailed closely behind the two sisters with Blake walking right behind her.

Ten minutes passed before the four girls had finally made it out of the haunted house which Weiss was grateful for. Blake walked up to Weiss with a knowing smirk.

"Not. A. Word" Weiss said to the faunas under her breath so the others couldn't hear. Blake just kept looking at Weiss with that same amused smirk that pissed Weiss off the more she looked at it.

Ruby looked around for another place she could drag the two girls for some more bonding time when she spotted a gigantic metal contraption spinning in place. Ruby's face lit up with excitement as she started to make her way to the big machine "Lets go on the Ferris Wheel!"

Yang smiled and grabbed Weiss and Blake by their wrists as she started to drag them towards where her younger sister was headed. Once they made it to the Ferris Wheel they waited in line, the only noise was the people chatting around them and the occasional crying child who probably was getting told it was time to go much to the child's disappointment. When they finally got to the front of the line they found out that it was only two to a seat so Ruby and Yang decided that they would go together so Weiss and Blake could talk with each other.

Once everyone had gotten onto the ride it started to move in a circle motion making it possible for everyone on the ride to look out on the city buzzing with people and cars. Ruby and Yang where in the seat just below the monochrome pair, they were simply just chatting and occasionally looking behind them to see if the two quiet girls had made any progress, much to Ruby's disappointment they were trying to sit as far away from each other as possible.

Ruby faced forward and sighed as she watched a few kids run away from their parents towards a ride "Yang, do you think they will ever be friends?"

Yang looked at her younger sibling for a moment before looking forward at the city "I'm sure they will, you just have to give them time. It might take them months it could take them weeks but i'm pretty sure that once day they will be the best of friends"

Ruby smiled up at her sister and decided to leave it at that and to just enjoy the rest of the ride. Weiss and Blake stayed silent as the ride seemed to go on forever tell eventually Weiss broke the silence.

"Blake" the faunas turned to face the shorter girl and waited for what she was about to say. Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking again "I wanted to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have freaked out on you for being a faunas is wasnt right of me to blame you when you had nothing to do with the death of my father"

Blake turned her body towards Weiss giving her full attention to the girl "It's okay Weiss I don't blame you for reacting the way you did, I'm sure I would of done the same if I was in your position"

Weiss smiled a little at Blake's words "So you accept my apology?"

Blake nodded and from there the two continued their conversation, they did not notice the two sisters watching them with huge smiles on their faces as they gave each other a fist bump and a few knowing looks.

"Well thats one problem solved, we just have one more to solve now" Ruby said as her smile turned into a frown

Yang gave her sister a curious glance not exactly sure what she meant tell it dawned on her "Oh no... " Yang's mind instantly traveled to thoughts of what the poor house was going to look like when they got back to it.

The ride eventually ended and the four girls continued their day at the festival winning each other grimm stuffies that ranged from big to small, lets just say that Weiss wasn't sure how she was going to pack a stuffed grimm the size of her all the way back to the house. Weiss couldn't be more thankful to her friends when Yang decided to carry Weiss' stuffed animal all the way to Yang and Ruby's home.

When they made it to Yang and Ruby's home the two sisters made sure to warn Weiss and Blake what they could possible find when they opened the door. To say the least Weiss wasn't expecting to see what she did. Neo and Cinder were standing on opposite sides of the room holding a of couple knives in their hands, there were twenty or so balloons floating around the room and a fifteen or so knives stuck into the walls. Out of no where a timer went off and the two girls started to throw the knives successfully popping some balloons as they dodged the in coming knives.

"What the hell?! Who in their right mind who do something like this!" Weiss' high pitched voice echoed throughout the house successfully getting the attention of Neo but not Cinder who threw another knife, the knife grazed across Neo's cheek and not a second later blood started to surface from the wound and slide down the multi eyed colored girls cheek.

"Neo!" Yang ran past Cinder and picked up Neo bridal style, Yang hurdled over the couch then set her down onto the kitchen counter top before rushing to the bathroom to find a band-aid. Five minutes of loud crashing noises and curses Yang came back into the kitchen with one foot completely soaked and a bruise forming on her left arms bicep. Yang took the wrapper off of the band-aid and placed it on Neo's cheek "There all better" Yang said with a triumphant look on her face.

Everyone watched the whole scene go down with shocked and amused expressions, tell Ruby spoke up "Um Yang, why is your foot wet?"

Yang looked down at her soaked foot before giving her younger sister a sheepish grin "Well when I was trying to find a band-aid i climbed onto the toilet so i could get a better look on the top shelf of the cupboard, and well my foot slipped and went into the toilet"

Everyone burst out into laughter at Yang's clumsiness, Neo wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and rested her head on the blondes back. Yang smiled when she felt Neo traced small circles on her stomach.

Weiss didn't want to ruin the mood but when she saw the time she had no other choice but to voice her thoughts "Well today has been fun but I should really get going, it's late and I need to find a hotel to stay in for the time I am here"

Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug "No way! You're not going any where, you are staying here with us and thats that!"

Weiss groaned "Ruby-" Weiss froze up when she saw Ruby giving her the best puppy dogs she could muster up. Weiss slowly crumbled under Ruby's gaze and bowed her head in defeat "Fine I will stay here"

Ruby let go of Weiss and gave her a huge grin "Great! Now come on we have to get your bed ready" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and started to drag the white haired girl up the stairs before she paused in place, Weiss was about to ask Ruby what was wrong before she saw Ruby bolt pass her and jump into CInder's arms giving her a deep kiss.

Cinder was a little shocked at the sudden action but kissed back none the less, she was going to deepen the kiss further but Ruby pulled away before she could.

Ruby jumped out of Cinder's arms and smiled up at her "I'll be right back!" Ruby bolted up the stairs again, grabbing Weiss' hand and dragging her into a spare bedroom.

Yang shook her head "That girl, always full of energy" Yang looked to Cinder "It still amazes me till this day that you two are together"

CInder glared at Yang "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yang chuckled "Calm down Cinder, what I meant is that I never knew my sister would fall in love with an older woman such as yourself and i definitely didn't expect you to love someone so hyperactive"

Cinder crossed her arms across her chest "Well I never expected you to date a mute person since your so obnoxiously loud"

Yang put her hand on her chest as her facial expression turned into one of mock hurt "How could you say that"

Neo let go of Yang and signed "She does have a point, I'm not sure why I'm dating you"

Yang frowned "How could you say that"

Neo smiled and signed "Just kidding" before pulling Yang into a hug which Yang soon reciprocated.

Blake stood awkwardly in the corner watching the three girls talked amongst themselves '_I think I should be going home soon… I bet shroud is hungry' _Blake was snapped out of her thoughts when Weiss and Ruby came back downstairs. Ruby ran back over to Cinder enveloping the taller woman in a hug much to Cinder's delite.

The two couples made their way over to the couch's, Neo and Yang sitting down on the three seater couch as Ruby and Cinder sat down on the loveseat. Weiss and Blake stood awkwardly together not exactly sure where to sit, eventually they both decided to just stand there and not bother the couples.

Yang was so distracted by putting a band-aid on Neo that she forgot the current state of her home, Yang instantly stood up much to Neo's dismay "Wait a minute! I'm still mad at you two!" Yang said as she pointed an accusing finger towards Cinder and Neo.

"Why?" Cinder questioned as she nuzzled her face into the back of Ruby's neck earning a small giggle from the shorter girl.

"Why? Why?! Are you kidding me! There are throwing knives stuck in my walls! Also where did you two get throwing knives and balloons?!" Yang was so angry that everyone could swear that her eyes turned red for a second.

"We got the throwing knives from your bedside table and we bought the balloons shortly after you four left" Cinder commented

A confused expression spread across Yang's face "Why would there be throwing knives in the bedside-" suddenly Yang remembered the time when Neo brought them over to her house saying that she wanted to try something new for when they had 'fun' that night. Yang's face went bright red at the memory, she still has scars on her body from there actions that night.

Neo smirked as she saw the bright red hue spread all over Yang's face. When Ruby saw Yang's face go beet red mid sentence she turned to ask Neo why they had the throwing knives but CInder patted the top of her head whispering 'you don't need to know' in her ear.

Blake coughed into her fist getting the attention of everyone "Well this has been fun but its getting late and I need to go feed my cat so I will see you all some other day"

Yang walked over to Blake and gave her a hug "It sucks you have to leave but hopefully you can come over again!"

Ruby got off of Cinder's lap and walked over to Blake giving her a hug as well "How about you come over tomorrow! We can all go get coffee after my shift and maybe go to the park and have some ice cream"

Yang grinned "You mean Weiss cream"

"Seriously Yang, are you kidding me" Ruby said before turning back to Blake "So what do you say?"

Blake thought it over for a few seconds before she voiced her thoughts "Why not, I'm not doing anything tomorrow"

Ruby smiled "Great! Lets all meet up at the coffee shop at three"

"Sounds like a date" Yang said as she winked at Blake and Weiss

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's word "its not a date Yang its just a friendly hang out"

Yang chuckled "If you say so icy Weissy"

Blake chuckled a bit at Yang's nickname for the shorter girl "I would of called her ice queen" Blake smirked at Weiss who was giving her an intimidating glare.

Yang slung her arm around Blake's shoulder "Thats another one we love to call are little Weissicle"

Weiss stomped her foot in frustration "Seriously! enough with the nicknames"

"Alright fine" Yang took her arm off of Blake's shoulder and walked back over to the couch, right when Yang sat down Neo was instantly in her lap cuddled right up to her.

Blake opened the door and walked outside "See you all tomorrow!" closing the door behind her Blake made her way down the road to her house across town. It took her half an hour to get home, when she opened the door she was greeted by a black cat with white tipped ears. "Hello Shroud"

The cat meowed up at Blake as it rubbed its body all over Blake's legs. Blake smiled, picked up her cat and made her way to his food dish where she set him down. Blake put food in shrouds dish earning a meow from the cat before it started to eat. Blake pet Shroud for a few seconds before taking a seat on the couch and sighing "Today was quite the day Shroud…" Blakes thoughts instantly wondered to the white haired girl bringing a big smile to her face "She may be a little cold and rude but she's really fun to tease, I think we're going to be good friends"

Shroud jumped up onto Blakes lap and meowed at her eliciting a small laugh from Blake "Alright were going to bed" Blake picked up her cat and walked to her bedroom "I have a feeling that tomorrow will be as entertaining as today, what do you think Shroud?"

The cat rubbed its head against Blakes chin letting out a loud purr

"Thats what I thought" Blake chuckled

**(A/N) Alright thats the end of that chapter, I was told that things moved really fast in the first chapter and I wanted to apologize for that, I was so excited about getting the idea out there that I just sort of threw it all together so sorry about that. I've been thinking lately that I want to have a schedule for my stories so that way I'm not just updating randomly so this story will be getting updated every second week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, follow, favourite, review and most importantly enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

All Weiss wanted was to wake up to a nice peaceful and quiet atmosphere but what she got was the complete opposite. It started off with the sounds of pot and pans clanging together every few minutes, then there was quite a lot of muffled shouts coming from somewhere downstairs. Weiss could deal with the little bit of commotion but what happened next she did not expect.

One second Weiss was laying in bed all bundled up in her blankets the next thing she knew Yang was charging into the room with Ruby squirming in her arms trying to get away. Weiss was confused about what Yang was doing until the blonde had thrown Ruby on top of the white haired girl yelling "Wake up and smell the roses!"

Weiss felt the wind get knocked out of her as the younger girl landed right onto her stomach, she managed to push Ruby off and catch her breath "Yang! What the hell was that for?!"

Yang gave Weiss a huge grin "It's breakfast time!"

Ruby chuckled "I was against the whole idea from the beginning so you can't get mad at me also I already ate and its that time already" Ruby ran out the bedroom door "See you later when I get off work!"

"Have a good day!" Yang yelled at her sister only to land on deaf ears as her sister was already out the door. Yang turned to Weiss "Well now that you're awake, lets go eat!" Yang walked out of the room only to get a swift kick in the gut.

Weiss stared at the scene in front of her in confusion tell she noticed Neo standing over top of Yang with a not so pleasant look on her face, smirking Weiss spoke up "Looks like your girlfriend didnt appreciate your method of waking people up"

Yang rubbed her gunt "Actually I never threw Ruby on her she's just mad because I left to make breakfast with Ruby"

"Why would she be upset?" Weiss asked

Yang grinned "Because i left right before I made her cu-"

Weiss held up her hand to stop Yang from speaking "Please stop right there, that is too much information I did not need to know"

"Then you should not of asked" Neo signed to Weiss before grabbing Yang by her shirt collar and dragged her back to the room.

Yang chuckled "See you in about twenty minutes!" the door slammed behind Yang and a series of crashes could be heard from inside the room.

Weiss shook her head, still not quite sure how those two ever got together. She decided that at some point before she left to go back to Atlas she would have to ask Yang but for right now she just wanted to eat some breakfast. Weiss made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbed herself some breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Weiss sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat seconds before Cinder came into the room in her underwear and Ruby's shirt that was WAY too small for her.

Weiss averted her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by a smirking Cinder. The tall ebony haired girl grabbed her own breakfast and sat at the table across from Weiss still smirking at the shorter girl.

"So Weiss, How are you liking your stay so far?" Cinder asked before taking a bite out of her bacon.

Weiss avoided looking in Cinder's direction and instead stared at the floor "Its been good…"

Cinder's grin grew "Well thats good, I just have one question"

"What would that be?" Weiss questioned still keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Why wont you look at me? Is it because I'm wearing Ruby's top, or is it because you've never seen another girl walk around in there underwear?" Cinder said with a smirk.

Weiss finally made eye contact with Cinder "For your information I live with my sister Winter and she walks around in her underwear all the time"

Cinder took another bite of her food before speaking "So its the shirt then?"

"Please don't talk with your mouth full" Weiss replied before letting out a sigh "To answer your question its a yes to both, I'm just not used to seeing another woman dressed so indecent"

Cinder nodded her head "Interesting is there anything else I should know about you"

Weiss looked into Cinder's eyes "No"

Cinder chuckled "Why not?"

"Because to me you are a complete stranger and I will not just go around telling strangers about myself" Weiss replied eating the last piece of pancake on her plate before taking it to the sink and washing it off.

"Fair enough" there was the sound of a door opening from upstairs "Well look like there done, I swear they act like a pack of wild female beowulf's in heat"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at Cinder's comment "I don't disagree with you there"

Yang and Neo came back downstairs, Neo was fully clothed and ready to go out into the town well Yang's hair looked more disheveled than it normally does, her tank top was on backwards and her shorts were lopsided.

Cinder chuckled "Have fun you two?"

Yang nodded feeling a little dazed as Neo sat down at the table with a big grin on her face. yang eventually snapped out of it and grabbed Neo and herself some breakfast.

"So what the plan for today besides the things that occurred in that bedroom" Cinder asked

Yang finished swallowing a piece of bacon before speaking "Well after were all finished eating and getting dressed we're going to meet Blake at the coffee shop Ruby works at, get some coffee and talk amongst one another till she gets off work at three"

Cinder nodded "Sounds like a decent plan, what else are we doing after Ruby gets off besides eat ice cream?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders "We could always go to the mall or the park"

"I wouldn't mind going to either one if you ask me" Weiss said deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Alright then its settled!" Yang declared as she jumped out of her chair.

"What's settled?" Weiss asked confused

Yang smiled "We have no idea what we are going to do so were leaving the decision up to Ruby and Blake!"

Cinder shrugged "Sounds good enough to me, what do you two think?"

"Sounds good" Neo signed

Weiss thought about it for a moment before sighing "Alright"

"Alright! First things first, who is having a shower first?"

Weiss stood up "I will"

Cinder crossed her arms across her chest "And what makes you think that you get the shower first"

Weiss blew a piece of hair out of her eyes "Because I don't trust that either one of you would leave any hot water for me"

Cinder sighed "You have a point there"

Weiss gave Cinder a triumphant smirk before marching her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on before stripping out of her clothes, making sure that the water was at her desired temperature Weiss stepped into the shower and started to wash her hair. _I wonder how Blake's doing… I kind of feel bad for lashing out on her yesterday for being a faunas but I'm glad that I was able to patch things up between us… _Weiss was so lost in her thoughts about the dark haired girl that she didn't realize how long she had been continuously washing the same spot of hair for about five minutes. Ten minutes or so passed before Weiss eventually got out of the shower, once she was dry she went to put on a new pair of clothes when she realized that she had completely forgotten about grabbing some before going into the bathroom.

_You have got to be kidding me… _Weiss gripped the door handle and pried the door open just enough so she could poke her head out. Weiss was about to call out when she noticed Yang reach the top of the stairs "Yang, come here"

Yang looked over to Weiss and grinned already knowing what this was about "Did little icy Weissy forget her clothes~"

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname "Yes I did, and if you would be polite could you please grab me my suitcase"

Yang thought about it for a second with an amused smile on her face "alright. I'll be right back"

"Thank you" Weiss replied not really liking the look Yang was just giving her.

A few minutes passed before Yang came out of the guest bedroom holding a bra in one hand and panties in the other "Weiss! I didn't know your underwear had snowflakes on them!"

"Yang!" Weiss yelled, her face flaring up in embarrassment "Give those to me!"

"Or what?" Yang asked with a huge grin "You'll come and get it from"

"Ye-" Weiss paused before finishing her sentence "No I wont! Just give them to me so I can get dressed"

"Fine, I'll give them back but only because we all have to get ready and leave soon" Yang handed Weiss her underwear and walked away.

"Thank you" Weiss closed the door and put on her underwear when a sudden realization struck her, Yang didn't give her any clothes. _God dammit Yang…_

Weiss peaked outside of the bathroom again to find that no one was around, thinking that the coast was clear Weiss made a dash for the guest bedroom when she heard a clicking noise that sounded an awful lot like a camera. Looking to her right where she heard the noise she came face to face with Yang who was holding a camera.

"Smile!" Yang said, taking yet another picture of the shorter girl who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Weiss' face turned bright red for the second time that day "Yang!" Weiss screeched before retreating to her room, making sure to lock the door. _I swear to god I'm going to kill that blonde._

After everyone was all showered and dressed they made their way downtown to the cafe that Ruby worked at. When they arrived they already found Blake sitting at a big table that would fit all of them.

"Hey Blake!" Yang waved over at Blake who gave a small wave back before continuing to read her book.

When everyone was all seated Cinder got everyones order before heading over to the small line up. A few minutes passed before it was her turn to order, when she got up to the counter she smirked when saw that it was Ruby at the cash register.

"Hey there~"

Ruby's face lit up bright red "H-Hello, what can i get for y-you?" Ruby stuttered out

"Hmm I would like…" Cinder's smirk grew "You"

If it was even possible Ruby's face turned even more red than it already was especially when she started to hear a few cat calls from her co-workers "I-I'm sorry but you can't have me, y-you need to order something else"

Cinder sighed adoring a fake frown "That's to bad, I guess I will just have to have you later~"

Ruby swallowed a lump in her throat and she could feel her stomach doing back flips _Why does she have to do this to me when I'm at work… _

Cinder finally decided to stop embarrassing her girlfriend and order what she wanted "Can I please get two white chocolate mocha's, one pumpkin spice latte and two cappuccinos"

Ruby entered in the order "That will be eighteen dollars and sixty nine cents" (i have no idea what all that actually costs :P)

Cinder gave Ruby the money and waited for her order. As she waited she couldn't help but watch as Ruby made the coffee's, the younger girl was swaying her hips as she whistled along with the song playing faintly in the background. Ruby got a tray for Cinder to carry all the drinks on and handed it to her.

Cinder took the tray "You are such a tease you know~"

Ruby smiled "You know you love it"

Cinder let out a low growl "Prepare yourself tonight little red" and with that Cinder sashayed her way over to her table leaving behind a red faced and stuttering Ruby.

Yang shook her head "Why do you have to be mean to my sister when she's working, now her mind will be in the gutter for the whole day"

Cinder shrugged her shoulders as she handed everyone there drinks "Oh well, that just means she will be more fun in bed~"

Weiss almost dropped her coffee "Can we please not talk about this!"

Blake nodded her head in agreement she continued to read her book "I agree with Weiss"

Yang smirked "Look at you two lovebirds agreeing with one another!"

"Were not lovebirds!" the two girls yelled at the same time.

The two flustered girls both went to reach for their coffee, they both grabbed the same cup and when there hands touched they both pulled back so fast its as if the cup was scolding hot.

Neo took a sip of her own coffee trying to hold back a smirk.

Yang sighed "You two are pathetic,here" Yang gave each girl there proper drink "Now drink up we have twenty minutes tell Ruby gets off"

Cinder chuckled and was about to speak but stopped when she noticed a menacing glare coming from Weiss.

The next twenty minutes mostly went by in silence as everyone sipped from there drinks only ever talking for a few minutes before everything went completely silent again except for the random chatter from the other occupants in the cafe. When Ruby came over to the group they all got up and left the small cafe to go get some ice cream just as planned.

Yang noticed that Blake was in the front of the group well Weiss was in the back so she slowed her pace down a bit too walked beside the white haired girl "Hey"

"Hey" Weiss replied

"What are you doing all the way back here instead of making conversation with Blake?" Yang asked

Weiss shrugged her shoulders a bit "Why do I have to go talk to anyone, I was enjoying the silence until you decided to show up"

Yang winced "Ouch, someone doesnt seem to be having a good day"

Weiss let out a puff of air as she crossed her arms and walked in front of the blonde "Dont you have somebody else to bother"

Yang chuckled "Of course I do but I want to bug you first" the blonde's face softened a little "Is there something bothering you?"

Weiss looked up at the blonde a little shocked at how the taller girls tone had gone serious in a matter of seconds _I almost forgot how much of a caring person Yang could be…. _Weiss shook her head "No not really"

"Are you sure? Does it have to do with Blake" Yang asked holding back a grin.

Weiss' heart skipped a beat when hearing the faunas' name "H-How could you tell?"

Yang grinned "Because you've been staring at her the whole time i've been talking to you"

Weiss felt her face heat up not even realizing that she had in fact been staring at the black haired beauty this whole time "O-oh.."

Yang put a hand on the shoulder girls shoulder "So, whats wrong?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment _I'm not quite sure… _"I don't really know Yang, the only thing I do know is that I'm pretty sure it has something to do with her"

"How do you know that its because of Blake" Yang asked making sure to keep her voice low so the others couldn't hear their conversation.

"Thats the thing Yang, I don't know why it has to do with Blake but I just get this feeling in my gut thats telling me that its to do with her" Weiss replied hoping that no one could hear them.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Everytime I'm around her my stomach feels like its doing flips and my heart starts to race and I get flustered sometimes when I talk to her" Weiss confessed

Yang grinned at the white haired girl "interesting"

Weiss looked up at Yang "Is there something wrong with me? Am I getting sick?"

Yang shook her head "Nope, you are perfectly fine"

"Then why do I feel like this?!" Weiss said loudly, only earning a few glances from Neo and Cinder.

"You will find out in due time" Yang replied with a smirk as she made her way past Weiss and to the front of the group.

"Why wont you tell me?!" Weiss asked only earning a wink from the tall blonde.

Weiss sighed _I'm sure its nothing bad… and like Yang said I will find out soon, I hope. _

**(A/N) I got another chapter out just like i promised! I want to apologize for not getting a new chapter out for my other stories but I promise to get those out hopefully by thursday. I will be away this weekend and might not have a lot of time to do some writing it all depends so sorry about that also, I am sorry yet again for apologizing so much I can't help it I'm canadian XD. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter make sure to follow/favourite/review and have a wonderful day!**

**One more thing quick! Each chapter will be about 3000 words or more just to let you guys know :) **


End file.
